The invention relates to a compressor for refrigerant, comprising an outer housing, a scroll compressor which is disposed in the outer housing and has a first compressor body, which is fixedly disposed in the outer housing, and a second compressor body, which is movable in relation to the first compressor body, each of these bodies having a base and respective first and second scroll ribs, which rise above the respective base and engage in one another in such a way that, for the compression of the refrigerant, the second compressor body is movable on an orbital path about a center axis with respect to the first compressor body, thereby forming chambers, comprising an outlet in the base of the stationary compressor body, leading to a high-pressure chamber in the outer housing, and comprising a check valve disposed between the outlet and the high-pressure chamber, with a valve body which is freely movable in a movement space extending between a valve seat and a valve guard, between a closed position, determined by the valve seat, and an open position, determined by the valve guard.
Such a compressor with a check valve is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,148.
In the case of such a check valve there is generally the requirement that it opens quickly, closes quickly and, when opening, provides as quickly as possible as large a cross-sectional area as possible for a flow to pass through.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve a compressor of the type, described at the beginning in such a way as to ensure that the function of the check valve is as optimal as possible.